


crazy in love

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: “You kept me around because you were in love with me? You’re so fucking selfish.”“I barely knew you, how the fuck could I have been in love with you? You can’t exactly blame me if I fell in love with you along the way can you?”





	crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello i haven’t written in almost 6 months and this like,, defo sucks,,, let me know if u liked it in the comments! 
> 
> TW: there are mentions about committing su*cide at the start and near the end, please don’t read it if you’re not comfortable! 
> 
> this was based off a plot of a movie that came out in like august last year (yes this fic was supposed to be posted before the movie came out u can see how much i procrastinate,,,) its called breaking & exiting! enjoy the fic! there’s a tiny bit of angst (you can obv see that thru the summary lmaoo.) they’re both a little bit older than their original ages for the plot but there is NO SMUT bc ew.
> 
> pls ignore any typos and i know some parts seems like its jumping around,,, im rusty,,,

He held his breath, pushing the door open and looking around the house, it seemed quiet and unoccupied, just as he thought. Jisung had been planning this burglary for weeks, knowing that whoever stayed here was really rich and had to work his way and strategize on how to get past all the damn security measures this person had. 

 

He walked around freely, not caring when the floorboards creaked, after all, there wasn’t anyone here besides him anyway. And boy was he glad he’d waited for weeks to rob this house because, he was right again, the owner was loaded with money. Golden chandeliers, gold cutleries, jewels lining the mirrors, expensive porcelain bowls, he’d never have to rob another house in his entire life!

 

After clearing out the ground floor, he made his way up to the rooms and walked straight into the first room he saw, the master bedroom. “Man I’m going to be able to live as luxuriously as this once I’m done with this house.” He swept the whole room clean of anything valuable, before moving towards the bathroom.

 

He looked through the bottom cabinets, glancing past the opened pill bottles, before finally opening the cupboard above the sink, screeching so loudly he scared himself. He turned around so quickly he nearly got whiplash, gasping in shock, only to see another boy, probably only a year or two older than himself lying in a bathtub full of water.

 

He warily cleared his throat before straightening up, “Uh, you know I’m robbing you right?” The other boy nodded, eyes still closed, “Yup, there’s money in the safe in the master bedroom upstairs, the combination’s 1025.” Jisung eyed the boy and the bathtub again before speaking up, “Not to be rude or to assume anything but… are you trying to kill yourself?” He could see the other boy smile slightly, “Smart boy we have here! Yup! Now if you’ll excuse me, after you’re done with everything close the door on the way out! Thanks!”

 

They fell back into silence as Jisung felt himself staring at the other for a while longer before looking at the empty pill bottles again and nodding firmly to himself before making his way to the stranger, pulling him out of the water and tossing a towel from the cupboard at him. “This isn’t going to do. Change into something dry and meet me outside in 3 minutes.” 

 

He made his way out of the room, hearing as the other boy screeched “Excuse me?” incredulously, sighing and shouting back, “No buts, just do it!” before walking out of the house and into his car. Minutes later he sees the other walk cautiously out of his front door and get into his car. The entire car ride was silent, save for the radio playing some old 90s song. 

 

About halfway through, the other boy broke the silence, “Why are you even doing this?” “Doing what?” Jisung could feel the boys stare, “Why are you caring about me when you literally don’t even know me, for gods sake you were just trying to rob my house!” He stayed silent for a while, thinking through, the boy was right, why was he caring about him? “I myself don’t know either, I guess we’ll figure this out along the way as well! Enough of that though, what’s your name?”

 

He could tell the other boy was still apprehensive, keeping his guard up, only answering after a long silence, “Minho. Lee Minho.” “Nice! Like the actor then? I’m Jisung, Han Jisung, I’m 21 and I guess I rob for a living?” He didn’t need to even look over to Minho to know that he was shaking his head disapprovingly, “Why don’t you just get a  _ real  _ job instead of robbing poor innocent people?” 

 

Jisung didn’t feel like answering his question, it was way,  _ way  _ too personal for the first time they were meeting, brushing it off with a joke and throwing another question at the boy, “Too personal, you need a level 10 friendship to unlock my tragic backstory, how old are you anyway?” He could see the other boy was still curious, but he didn’t press him about it, “I’m 23.” “Oh shit I’ve been so rude sorry hyung!” 

 

࿐

 

“Is there anyone here for Lee Minho?” Jisung shot up, nearly running towards the doctor but catching himself, “Yeah me! I’m not his family or friend or anything though but I brought him here-” The doctor cut him off with a wave of his hand, “It’s fine, he doesn’t have any other related family member anyway so you’re the only one that has any sort of relation to him. He’s fine other than an overdose of painkillers, you’re lucky you brought him here on time, he should be discharged in about 2 days, you may go in to see him.”

 

He could feel his hand shaking, as he reached for the door knob, why the hell he was even shaking he didn’t know. He pushed the door open only to see Minho grumpily sitting on the bed, his frown deepening after setting his eyes on Jisung. He smiled sheepishly before walking towards the chair next to Minho’s bed. 

 

“I  _ still  _ don’t understand why you even bothered to bring me here, you could’ve just left me to die, I don’t even  _ know  _ you.” Jisung sighed, “I may not know you but still, you’re a human, I can’t just let you go like this.” He could see Minho flare up, his eyes turning deadly, glaring at Jisung, “What the fuck do you mean by that? I chose to want to end my miserable life, who are you to just say you ‘can’t let me go’? It’s my life not yours.”

 

Jisung looked back at Minho, his eyes holding some sort of resolute, “Well then, now I’m on a mission to make sure your life isn’t miserable anymore.” They held eye-contact, both not backing down until Minho sighed, lying back on his pillow, “Whatever, I’m going to rest, I’m guessing the doctor already told you I’ll be discharged in 2 days so get out and let me rest.” 

 

“Sure hyung.” Jisung left the room, turning back to check the room number before making his way back to his home, packing his things and bringing them to Minho’s house, visiting the other boy a few times each day before going back and tidying up the house. 

 

࿐

 

“Why the fuck are all your things in my house?” Minho stood at the door, eyes widened, taking in his house, with Jisung’s bags messily thrown everywhere (and all the items Jisung planned to steal were back in their original places). Jisung stood in the center of the living room, spreading his arms out widely, “Surprise?” He could tell Minho was furious and ushered him to his own room, closing the front door on the way. 

 

“Just get some rest, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Minho gingerly climbed into bed, staring at Jisung. “What is your plan here? You know you can’t just babysit me forever.” Jisung scoffed,  “You say that as if I actually have got a plan.” He shook his head, closing the door silently and Minho could hear him walk down the stairs, probably to take his things, before moving into the room next to Minho’s.

 

He sighed, he couldn’t do anything about it now, but no matter what, he was going to complete what he was trying to do, no matter whether Jisung was there to stop him or not. He turned the lights off and decided to just sleep, hoping he didn’t need to deal with Jisung more again the next day.

 

࿐

 

Across the span of 2 months, Jisung had taken Minho to countless places, done countless things with him, and had amazing times with him. The amusement park, karaoke, stargazing, movie binging, roadtrips, museum visits, picnics, the list was never ending.

 

**_the amusement park_ **

 

_ “Welcome to, the best place on earth, the amusement park.” Jisung pulled Minho ahead and past the entrance, running to all his favourite rides, this was where Jisung had made his happiest memories, and he wanted to share it with Minho.  _

 

_ He could feel that Minho was still wary about him and skeptical about everything, but finally let loose after 4 rides. In the whole 3 days that Jisung had known Minho, he’d never seen Minho smile that brightly before. They went on every ride they could, ate till their stomachs were nearly bursting, played tons of carnival games before the sun started going down, and they made their way back home.  _

 

_ “See? The amusement park was fun wasn’t it?” Jisung kept his eyes on the road but from the corner of his eye, he could see that Minho was beaming. “Hands down that was probably the most fun I’ve ever had, who knew just running around taking rides, eating and playing games would be that fun?” _

 

_ “Uhh, me.” He felt Minho lightly hit his arm, “Shut up.” Jisung could feel that Minho was more comfortable around him, and he was glad that Minho was finally loosening up and having fun. Jisung’s mission of making sure Minho’s life wasn’t miserable anymore seemed to be going well. _

 

**_stargazing_ **

 

_ “Just trust me on this hyung. Stargazing is one of the most relaxing things you can do, also probably one of my favourite things to do.”They lied on the grass together in silence, both staring up at the stars, with Jisung pointing out different constellations when he could.  _

 

_ “And there’s Orion’s belt, you’d think I would’ve been able to spot that right away but I guess not.” “Oh hold up you just saw it? Man I saw it the second we lied down! Guess I’m getting better at stargazing than you Jisung.”  _

 

_ Jisung turned to Minho, shaking his head and laughing along with the other boy, as he turned to look at him, he could feel his heart clenching and something stirring inside him, but just brushed it off as a stomach ache because god knows Jisung would never allow it to be the one thing he forbade. _

 

࿐

 

“What did I tell you? The arcade is so much fun I can’t believe you’ve never been to one!” Minho pushed open the front door, walking into his home, “Well I don’t have friends who go to the arcade at all, and I sure as hell wouldn’t go on my own.” 

 

“Now you have me, we’ll go there once a month to destress, no buts.” “Whatever you say Jisung.” Minho walked to the fridge, putting the leftover food they brought back inside. 

  
Jisung stared at the other boy simply putting their food in the fridge, before dropping down onto the couch like a sack of rocks before whispering, ‘Crap I think I’m in love with you.’    
  


He had made it completely clear with himself a long time ago that he would never fall in love with anyone, ever, so realising he was in love with Minho was really too difficult and too much for him to comprehend. 

  
He stared straight ahead, still in shock. He’d expected that after what happened years ago this would never happen again but here he was, so in love with Minho, a boy he’d met less than 3 months ago while literally robbing him.   
  
‘What?’ Minho’s shaking voice brought him out of his daze, he hadn’t realized the other boy heard him. He took a deep breath before turning towards Minho and speaking louder, ‘I think I’m in love with you.’   
  
He could feel nervousness coursing through his veins as he looked at Minho’s face. Hundreds of emotions passed through his face before he finally spoke up.   
  
“What? So you just kept me around because you were in love with me? You’re so fucking selfish, did you ever think that maybe I didn’t want to live anymore? You made me stay alive all because you were in love with me?!” Minho was fuming. He couldn’t think straight, he was so blinded by anger he didn’t even stop to think about Jisung’s feelings. He could see how shocked the younger boy was before he took a deep breath, eyes turning cold.   
  
“Listen, I did this because at first I felt like even though I didn’t know you, everyone should have a chance to still live happily, that’s why I did my fucking best to make you happy, even though I barely knew you, how the fuck could I have been in love with you? You can’t exactly blame me if I fell in love with you along the way can you?” He stood up abruptly, grabbing the car keys and storming out of the house.

 

All Minho could do was stare stupidly at where Jisung was sitting before. He could feel his anger disappear and right away he knew he’d made a huge mistake. “Oh no, oh no no no no no.” He could feel himself panicking and sat himself down, remembering all the exercises Jisung had taught him to calm himself down before bursting into tears, it hadn’t even been 5 minutes since they fought and Jisung left but Minho already missed him. 

 

He knew Jisung was really the best thing that had happened in his whole life and he lost it all in a few minutes because he was being stupid and couldn’t control his anger long enough to just tell Jisung he loved him back as well. 

 

࿐

 

Somewhere at the back of his mind, far,  _ far  _ behind, Jisung knew he shouldn’t leave Minho and just storm off angrily like that, he knew nothing good would come out of it, but in his blind fury, he ignored it, letting his anger take over him. He sped off, driving to god knows where, not really caring where he brought himself. All he knew was that he was annoyed, annoyed at Minho, annoyed at himself, annoyed at everything.

 

He stopped the car and realized it was the same hill they’d gone star gazing at before, the first place he realized he started catching feelings for Minho. He sighed, walking up to the top of the hill and lying down. He let out a loud groan, letting all his frustration and anger out. “Ugh why am I so  **_stupid_ ** ?!” 

 

Jisung could feel himself getting angrier, not at anyone else but himself this time. He shouldn’t have left Minho behind, he shouldn’t have gotten angry, he should’ve tried to calm Minho down and talk things out with him. He remembered how they first met, Minho was trying to kill himself while he robbed Minho’s house. He’d heard Minho talk about how miserable his life was before and Jisung was quite positive he made Minho miserable again by just storming off like that.

 

All he could do was blame himself for blurting out that he was in love with Minho, he should’ve know it was too early, Minho was just starting to trust him and he just went ahead and fucked up everything. He could feel himself nodding off, his head still swarming with thoughts. 

 

He jolted awake, wincing at the brightness of his surroundings and suddenly remembered. Minho. He’d left Minho at home by himself the entire night and never even called to check up on him. He dashed to the car, speeding back home and running into the house only to see a plate of food and a letter on the table. He feels panic rising as he fumbles to open the letter, letting out a sigh of relief after reading its contents:

 

_ “I’m sorry I blew up at you yesterday, you don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine, just finish your meal (I know it’s your favourite breakfast foods) and you’ll know where to find me.” _

 

Jisung frowned at the letter, slowly sitting down, how the heck was he going to know where to find Minho? As he finished his plate of food, still confused about the letter, until he realized the riddle written on the plate.

 

_ We all have our highs and lows _

_ Some find it scary, some find it thrilling _

_ The place that was the start of my happiness _

_ Last hint, cotton candy, I guess that’s kind of fitting. _

 

Jisung smiled, grabbing the car keys, dashing out of the house and making his way down to where he knew Minho would be waiting for him at. The amusement park. Jisung didn’t think there was ever another situation in which he were this nervous about going somewhere and meeting someone. He could only hope Minho would forgive him for storming out like that the day before.

 

He parked the car and ran, he’d never run this fast before, not even from the cops, right to the entrance, where lo and behold, Lee Minho was standing there in all his glory, his face visibly lighting up as he set his eyes on Jisung. The next thing Jisung knew, he was standing in front of a rollercoaster with Minho by his side telling him, “To make up for yesterday, I’m gonna make sure you’re going to have the best day of your life today. No buts, you’ve always gone out of your way to make me happy, but today is your day. Let’s go!”

 

To say Jisung had the best day of his life was an understatement, he felt as if he would never spend a better day like that ever again. He snapped out of his daze, looking over at Minho who was speaking again, arms full of the toys both of them had won at the game stalls earlier, smiling. “Now guess where we’re going?” “I don’t know? Uh home?” Minho rolled his eyes, nudging Jisung, “It’s only 5, Jisung, we’re going for dinner at Trinity!” 

 

Before Jisung even had time to gasp he was pushed into the restaurant by Minho. Were they even allowed in there with all the stuffed toys? He didn’t know and clearly Minho didn’t care because he freely made his way to a booth. Their conversations flowed smoothly, they talked about anything and everything, and in no time, they were leaving the restaurant. 

 

“Last stop, get in the car Jisung, I’m driving.” Both boys silently got into the car, switching the radio on and having their own mini karaoke session in the car. Before long, the car stopped and Jisung knew exactly where they were. “Stargazing?” Minho turned and winked at him, “You know it!”

 

They made their way out of the car and to their spot, lying down for what seemed like hours in comfortable silence, admiring the sky. The silence however, was broken by Minho, while looking up at the stars, he sighed, closing his eyes, “I’m sorry for all the shit I was saying last night, it was totally uncalled for and I don’t even know what the hell was running through my mind when I said those things, I knew they hurt you and I’m really really sorry about that.” 

 

He paused, Jisung knew it wasn’t then end of what he was saying, he knew it was a pregnant pause, and waited for the boy to continue, “And for the record, I think I’m in love with you too.” 

 

Minho turned to face Jisung, scoffing as he saw the shocked face the boy had, “I think I’d be a little crazy if I weren’t in love with you.” He heard Jisung’s laughter before the other boy answered, and he knew he really was in love. 

 

“Well, for the record, I  _ know  _ I’m crazy in love with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sucked! i was gonna make this rly dark and stuff w minho ending up trying to k*ll himself again after the fight but i would end up hurting myself to write that so i had to go with a happy ending also pls ignore that riddle or poem or wtv tf that was it sucks im sorry idk how to write those LMAO ;; do leave kudos if somehow you actually liked it and do lmk in the comments how i can improve (ik my writing like went to shit as compared to my old fics i swear just give me a bit of time ill be back to that quality)
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3racha_js) ♡


End file.
